You're Much More Than That
by iCanBeMature
Summary: Several years after the Winter Cup and the GoMs have become much more than 6 prodigies. They're a group of friends of multiple talents but now with more than just a hobby. Each has a life of their own and at times it's hard to keep in touch. However, Akashi's attention soon returns to the phantom that never failed to surprise him. AkaKuro; Rated M for themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The noisy vibration from Akashi's phone always irritated the simpleton beside himself in bed. She's groan and twist her body until the redhead would sit up and silence the device - rarely was there an exchange of good mornings. It always ended up being much later on.

As the buzz rippled through the still groggy 24 year old, he flipped back the thick duvet to leave with his girlfriend and proceeded to excuse himself from the room before finally answering his father on the other end; was it really so urgent he had to call at 7:38am on a Sunday morning...?

"Hello?" Akashi half asked while sliding the paper door shut behind himself and made his way to the kitchen area of his traditional styled home. On the other end of the mobile was an annoyed old man and it was then that the cold started to nip at Akashi's skin. He should have grabbed a yutaka of sorts on his way out of the bedroom.

"Seijuro, did you consider my proposal last night?" He'd cut to the chase and the younger Akashi had to force back a sigh of disbelief - would his father ever let him rest?

While his unoccupied left hand teased through his locks, Akashi diligently answered Masaomi, "I have, but it's a big decision to make. Although Hana is all for it, so I suppose there is nothing else to discuss." The formal words he spoke in were the same for everyone, his father included, "I will look into details this week." The heterochromatic eyes that defined Akashi landed on the kitchen door and he made his way inside. It was still too early to be thinking about this...

"That's good to hear," The aged voice answered him, "Make sure to visit a well respected orphanage."

"Yes..."

The line went dead after that and the redhead slowly lowered his phone to make sure the call had ended before placing it down against the dining table that filled one end of the kitchen. Hana was his girlfriend. A simple woman, not too high class like himself but someone with money to her name. She was pretty, cute even. But nothing special beyond that. She didn't ask for much but neither offered much. Most importantly, Hana accepted the mental state of Akashi who balanced a personality disorder. She also understood Akashi's predicament because both of their parents wanted their children to live in the traditional manner set out before themselves. It was annoying alright, but nothing could be done about it. They got along just fine. However, Akashi's father, Masaomi, was pushing him to finally start paying an interest to children.

For now though the ex-point guard and captain wanted nothing more than breakfast. The day's routine was drilled into him so while he prepared the meal for two and green tea, his attention focused on his phone. Even if he primarily used the device for work, he still had his close friends' contacts saved, and right now, he looked only for the kanji for Kuroko Tetsuya's name.

* * *

Author's Notes: A new fanfiction I've started. Primary ship that is sailing: AkaKuro !

I'm using chapters galore, otherwise this would turn out to be so dauntingly long. It also means there is more chance of me updating it, because I wont have to write up as much between weeks...

The general direction of this fanfiction is for Kuroko to find out Akashi loves him and has been patiently waiting to tell him at a 'suitable time', but it never seemed to come by - and now he's stuck with some girl he doesn't love and is being pushed to settle down and have a family.

I shall save the rest of the details for in the faction, but please leave me opinions of the outline so far! Also, I want to add a couple of other ships to this complex fic, such as Aomine and Momoi, so you guys reading this, please let me know your OTPs :)


	2. Chapter 2

7:43am on a Sunday morning was early for Akashi. Needless to say, hoping to get a coherent conversation from Kuroko Tetsuya would be too much to ask for. Still, the sound of a typical jingle irritated the phantom who's bedhead had gotten worse over the years - but perhaps that was to be expected due to the few extra inches that had grown to the mass of thick fluffy hair.

From underneath a plain white-cased blanket came a pale arm that fumbled over the bedside drawers to find the cause of the noise and Kuroko wondered if he'd forgotten to turn off his alarm, and as he thought so, he mentally bullied himself for ruining his lay in... His bullying, however, would have to be re-directed.

Kuroko retrieved the phone to under his pit and rubbed his eyes to make out the blurred name that slowly crossed the screen. Aka-shi-Sei-Ju-Ro...

Akashi...?

It had been a couple of months since Kuroko heard from him, and even then their conversation had been brief and via email. It was odd to be getting a phone call without warning. Immediately worry settled in and Kuroko wondered if he should really answer; what if he was of no help...? But he couldn't just ignore Akashi. Images of himself being stretched on some torture device settled in and caused the phantom to quickly hit answer.

"Good morning Akashi-kun," He tried not to sound so tired but considering the yawn that escaped his lips, Kuroko doubted that went well, "Did you need something?"

The smooth voice that Kuroko almost forgot answered him without hesitation which made Kuroko feel bad for being tired because he'd assumed the other had been up for a while, "Yes, I do need something Tetsuya. I need to foster a child, so I would like Tetsuya's help."

As soon as the words had been spoken Kuroko eased himself up to sitting, his blue eyes that had been fighting off sleep stared ahead of himself into nothingness. He'd been caught off guard and was stuck in a trance left with his own thoughts. Akashi fostering a child...? The immediate questions were why and when. Was he having an 'off-day' as Kuroko called them? But then it was no surprise he'd call Kuroko for something like this...

"Tetsuya, are you awake?"

Two blinks shook away the trance and the younger male by a few months looked down at his covered lap, "Ah... Yes. I can help you, Akashi-kun. But I'm still in shock that Akashi-kun would request such a thing." The two had always been good friends so the way they spoke never bothered each other. They both had a tenancy to say exactly what they thought (or at least in a roundabout way they both understood). From the other end came a chuckle that still didn't suit Akashi, but it was happy to hear anyway as opposed to his serious nature.

"Then please let us arrange a time to meet up at your workplace."

* * *

Author's Notes: A new fanfiction I've started. Primary ship that is sailing: AkaKuro !

I'm using chapters galore, otherwise this would turn out to be so dauntingly long. It also means there is more chance of me updating it, because I wont have to write up as much between weeks...

The general direction of this fanfiction is for Kuroko to find out Akashi loves him and has been patiently waiting to tell him at a 'suitable time', but it never seemed to come by - and now he's stuck with some girl he doesn't love and is being pushed to settle down and have a family.

I shall save the rest of the details for in the faction, but please leave me opinions of the outline so far! Also, I want to add a couple of other ships to this complex fic, such as Aomine and Momoi, so you guys reading this, please let me know your OTPs :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Why don't we go somewhere for coffee to talk about things?"

Akashi felt like it was an unnecessary request from Kuroko, but perhaps the smaller male had simply felt the haul of the time in between their off-chance meet ups. He couldn't blame some as sociable as Kuroko for wanting to arrange these face-to-face meetings - but at least he wasn't as bad as Kise for it. Every week Akashi would receive an email filled with emoticons and stars and kisses practically begging the redhead to venture out of Kyoto and into the capitol city to hang out with the group of friends who clearly still had too much time on their hands...

Either way, though, he had accepted Kuroko's offer and was busy driving himself to a small cafe in his hometown. It was easier for Kuroko and Akashi to spend a day together than, say, Akashi and Kise, because the tealette had moved into Kyoto a couple of years back, purely for work, but it was still nice he'd considered the fact Akashi lived close by - apparently that made him feel safer. Although Akashi lived closer to town than Kuroko, the journey to their usual cafe never seemed to bother him.

When he did arrive and parked around the back it was surprising to see Kuroko already waiting at the entrance to the car park for the redheaded individual...

Maybe he'd already had plans to be around here? Perhaps that was why he arranged this day to meet up? With an answer already convincing Akashi of Kuroko's presence, he then saw no reason to question the other as he approached the 'phantom' dressed casually in jeans and a slightly large jumper. For all the teasing nick-name remained, Kuroko wasn't as invisible as he used to be during high school. He raised a hand for a stationary wave in Akashi's direction but remained as deadpan as always.

Always the master of the emotionless expression.

"Hello Tetsuya." Akashi offered with a smile to see if he could coax a response from his companion; he felt over dressed in comparison but that was nothing new. He wore a white cotton shirt under a knitted grey-black jumper, the collar, cuffs and hem making an appearance so it wasn't pointless wearing the shirt.

"It's been a while, Akashi-kun. How are you today?" The blue eyes that said more than his expression scanned over Akashi's features, as if trying to decode which Akashi he was speaking too. It was always quite silly and even Kuroko thought so, but he couldn't help his curiosity. He could count on one hand the times he'd spoken to this 'other Akashi' it was that minimal.

Before he could decide which it was, though, Seijuro started to answer him, finally at his side and leading the way to the front street to go to the cafe while his car keys returned to his pants pocket, "I am enjoying the sun, though it's still cold from winter... It's good to see Tetsuya wearing appropriate clothes." The elder of the two glanced back down at Kuroko as a car drove past but his attention remained focused on the other and his teal locks. His hair had grown longer... Long hair - even just to see - irritated Akashi. He could remember how it would feel to have strands brush against a shoulder and didn't understand how others could put up with it.

Meanwhile, Kuroko could tell he was being examined so he shifted his gaze away. Did Akashi forget how perceptive he could be as well? Surely not. It wasn't like Akashi to forget things. It seemed to distract him enough though because he was soon being asked how his work was going. Whether that was to return the general question or to try and focus only on Akashi fostering a child was something Kuroko couldn't guess.

He at least stopped avoiding Akashi to answer it though while his hand outstretched to click down the handle to the shop, and as he pushed open the door the bell atop was knocked and caused it to chime, "I was advised to continue with my line of work for the meantime... But the nursery I have been recommended have also encouraged me to volunteer as a helper before applying there." Akashi followed in after Kuroko and gently closed the door behind himself as he listened. He couldn't venture far inside though due to the fact Kuroko had stopped behind a couple waiting in the line to be seated. It didn't usually take long to be given a place and he was thankful for the pleasant warmth that filled the cafe.

"I see. It sounds like a plan worth sticking too. Also, if Tetsuya does not follow their instructions, they will understandably be less likely to hire you." At least he was still fighting and working hard for his dream job. For that, Akashi was slightly envious. He'd not been given the choice to forge his own path in life. If he could, he supposed it would be quite boring though... He would be the type happy to sit and play shogi all day. That was hardly work, though, it was just a hobby.

As Kuroko shuffled forward, the redhead also took a step so they weren't directly blocking the door, "Akashi-kun is right. They would prefer employers that do as they're asked."

A small drop in his features couldn't pass Akashi's eyes that still picked up on everything, but he at least gave Kuroko the privacy - he wouldn't ask too many personal question. Akashi knew how uncomfortable that could quickly become.

He was about to change the subject from it completely seeing as the powerful smell of the coffee distracted him a little, but his soft voice spoke up again, "I do enjoy working with the children at the orphanage, though. It's just sad sometimes."

Akashi blinked once and kept his gaze down at Kuroko. That was to be expected from him, but it still struck a chord. It made Akashi half glad that he never went into his own family history. Would that upset Kuroko...? Did he know anything about Akashi's past? The redhead guessed he wouldn't find out unless he sat down and told Kuroko, or if Kuroko confessed he knew something. People did gossip after all so maybe along the line it had been overheard.

The couple in front of them both looked up and Akashi noticed a waitress coming over to take them to a table, apologising in the process for the wait, "... The children can still have a bright future. Don't worry about them - encourage them instead." Akashi knew what it was like to be pitied. It didn't help in the end.

After they had taken up the space at the front of the line made up of only themselves, Akashi was given a faint smile that held understanding from Kuroko, "I know they are all capable of having bright futures. But children need a push in the right direction." Kuroko wasn't ignorant after all. He knew these kinds of things and could hear it in Akashi's voice that there was more too it than just words. Akashi also understood. But knowing the redhead, Kuroko had always decided not to bring up the past. Whether that was in the years he knew Akashi, or the years before that. But there was something that struck him...

"Akashi-kun, I wonder how much of a bright future your child will have." The sudden accusation snapped Akashi back to the present and he looked down with a slightly surprised expression; the look that followed was as if to say 'don't talk so publicly about it'.

"I'm not sure how bright it would be. I did not say I was expecting a child any time soon either." All he wanted was to try and get used to children, so it wouldn't be a shock to his system _if_ he and Hana decided to have one.

The waitress who'd seated the couple before them came back into view holding plates on her arm, the occasional chink could be heard from her but other than that the room was filled with the sounds of busy feet behind the counter and the low level of conversations. It wasn't full because of the time and day but they were understaffed so it gave off the false impression of a busy atmosphere.

"Then, is Akashi-kun just preparing?" There had been a short pause in their conversation while the waitress had passed them by and Akashi gave a light shrug.

For it all it was mostly preparation, he figured it would have been most useful to babysit instead of foster...

"I suppose it is preparation." His heterochromatic eyes locked back on Kuroko's blue ones, "It seems we've finished most of our discussion before our coffee." By some odd coincident the same waitress rushed back with her rehearsed smile and apology for the wait, "Right this way sir!" She beamed and patted her apron - presumably drying off her hands.

Kuroko felt like it would be rude to agree to Akashi's statement while being shown a seat after the short wait so he thanked her politely and waited for the her to finish handing them the menus that were already stood up at the newly cleaned table they'd been given. It was situated by a pillar almost central of the cafe and meant the morning light from the window didn't blind them, "Please take your time to look through our menus - there is one for drinks and another for tea cakes." The smartly dressed woman smiled more as she dismissed herself with a bow. For all she was busy, she still managed to smile...

With the menus placed in front of them, both male's pulled their wooden chairs in to the edge of the table and begun to scan through the drinks. It was a bit redundant. Almost every time they'd order the same thing.

"If Akashi-kun has said all he wants too about the situation, then we can talk about general things." Such a suggestion caused him to look over the menu at Kuroko who remained as innocent as ever.

Kuroko was looking right back at him as well, having not even read through the menu but simply held it to look occupied. More often than not he'd be too cautious to directly ask anything from or about Akashi. He still had a reputation after all. But he was surprised... For once, Akashi openly started to talk more about the situation he was in, "I didn't tell you about Hana." His eyes had returned to the menu before he'd started talking and the tealette wondered if he was really comfortable bringing it up, usually Akashi was the type to maintain eye contact when it came to serious matters, "We've been dating for a while now. But neither of us are the family type so being encouraged to foster a child is more of a chore."

As soon as he'd finished his statement Kuroko huffed and held up the menu so his pout could not be seen by Akashi who blinked lightly, "Akashi-kun, that's mean. Children are people, too, not chores."

"Ah, then I can tell my father I was advised not to let children down by fostering them. Thank you for your help, Tetsuya." As if what he said was perfectly fine, Akashi smiled to himself slyly; he'd clearly planned for something like that to be said, just so he could give himself a reason not to start trying.

Although, perhaps Akashi had a point...

Kuroko thought more about how a child would feel if they spent a few days being spoiled by Akashi only to end up back at an orphanage. It would be upsetting for any child...

The new thought left Kuroko rather quiet but he realised he couldn't just sit there ignoring Akashi's remark. Instead, he tried to find a solution, "I would explain to the child the situation. Then they would know not to be let down, but would still enjoy a day out."

Defeat caused Akashi to sigh. It wasn't even refreshing because it was still Kuroko to hand him that defeat.

"It does not sound like it matters which child I foster, so Tetsuya could have easily prepared some day trip for me earlier." Saying that, it had only been four days since their phone call about everything. It wasn't as if Kuroko had been given ample time to organise something of the sort. Placing the menu down, the older of the two decided he'd stick to his regular coffee and locked his fingers together, the balls of his hands resting on top of the menu against the table while he crossed his legs.

"If Akashi-kun isn't really interested, it makes no sense to organise a day out for one of the children."

The voice from behind the menu was muffled. However, Akashi could still hear the meaning behind it. Kuroko was right. He left Akashi feeling like he ought to explain himself more, but what was he supposed to say? He had an /extremely/ controlling father? Nothing new there.

"Well, aren't we of that age? To settle down?" His rhetorical question at least caused the phantom to lower the menu - which he had actually been reading and not just using as a shield - but he didn't look too convinced, "Why hasn't Tetsuya settled down with a woman yet?" It was back to the unavoidable eye contact that pierced through the soul of the person dealing with the Devil. How unfair of Akashi to turn everything around?

Kuroko sunk back into the comfortable chairs created perfectly for the pair's average heights, "... I want to make myself happy before I have the pressure of keeping someone else happy." It was made out to sound like he didn't enjoy the common role men were given, but in actuality, Kuroko just didn't like conflict. He was the type of person who wanted to be stable before turning his world upside down. Before Akashi could focus everything on Kuroko, the smart man pushed to ask about 'Hana', "What about Akashi-kun's girlfriend? She must be very pretty..."

It was an odd question to be given, and despite knowing Kuroko's tactics of avoiding questions for himself, Akashi felt obliged to answer him. However, he didn't have to talk in circles for once. There was only one thing that came to mind when he thought about her, "Hana is cute."

There really wasn't much else to say. She had a small family business that had recently started up and was an average citizen. Nothing like the higher class women who wanted Akashi for his money and to be spoiled.

Kuroko blinked into even more of an expressionless feature while he found himself in a trance; just cute? He'd expected Akashi to have some curvy woman who wanted to be seen out in public with him. With fiery red hair that challenged Akashi's.

"It's lucky girls like to be called cute, otherwise Akashi-kun wouldn't be complimenting his girlfriend very well."

"Hmm?" A waiter from the counter looked across the room and decided he had time to help with orders instead of waiting for customers while Akashi's attention focused entirely on Kuroko, "Doesn't Tetsuya always like to be complimented by being called cute?" He sat back in his chair and a smirk lingered in his lips; it was small throw offs like that which unnerved Kuroko.

He didn't know whether he was being teased or whether Akashi was being deadly serious as always...

"I am not a girl, Akashi-kun. I do not like it."

His blue hues refused to look at Akashi at that point. His humor wasn't of good taste.

"... Ah, but Tetsuya is much more than that."

The words were smooth as always but spoken with some sort of poison that got inside one's mind. Kuroko felt like his cheeks were heating up from such a remark but he was left confused like always. Akashi commonly said such things... How come he'd been stuck with some innocent cute girl? It seemed wrong.

A sharp vibration was heard after seconds that followed the confident remark and Akashi's attention was finally diverted just as the waiter came by to ask for their drinks.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko's cheeks remained a milky white despite the heat he could feel growing in them and listened as Akashi addressed the phone call, the first thing to leave his lips being a sarcastic call of a familiar name.

"Ah, Shintarou..." Akashi's eyes seemed to narrow and his smirk remained - it was dumb luck that allowed the tealette to remain in silence while processing what Akashi had said to him. Maybe Kuroko shouldn't have thought about it too much. He tried instead to focus on the call at hand - guessed at what was being spoken on the other end of the device that never left the redhead's side, "You seem to have caught me at a busy time. I don't have time to be talking with you."

It wasn't that Akashi disliked Midorima's company but in all honesty, he would have preferred not to be interrupted. Sometimes, though, the future and what it had in store could not be controlled. Ignoring his phone in public would have been worse manners.

His legs uncrossed from under the table as he made out the waiter heading their way. Midorima didn't sound too happy to be shot down immediately before even given a chance to explain the reason behind his call.

From the other end came a light but audible huff, "You always seem to be busy, Akashi. I was told that wasn't necessarily true though." From the sudden look he was shot, Kuroko could guess he'd been exposed for gossiping about the redhead because Akashi was not amused at all. But really, it wasn't fair... Everyone enjoyed Akashi's company despite the past they were still working on. So naturally Kuroko thought it would have been pleasant to try and get everyone to meet up again. It would make Momoi happy as well and she'd been feeling down lately. In Kuroko's mind, it all worked out. However, he'd only told Midorima because he knew the two were very close.

After a brief silence from Akashi, the older of the two waiting to order spoke up once more, "I see... Then I will call you later to let you know." A brief goodbye was exchanged and the heterochromatic eyes closed for a second too long to be considered a blink. It was then that the phantom considered that maybe he shouldn't have let the other know Akashi had free time. By the time Akashi hung up, the waiter had crossed the room and stood at the table with a small paper notepad and pen in hand, looking at Kuroko for his order since Akashi was busy tucking his phone back into his pocket.

It didn't take long for them to list off their drinks and were asked about snacks, but as usual both declined. Akashi still didn't induldge in snacks and Kuroko knew from experience he couldn't finish the sweet sides.

"I see you're trying something new today." Akashi picked up once the waiter bowed slightly and left them be. For some reason the sudden change in topics irritated the tealette who had wanted to try and get some answers from Akashi - but it was obvious they weren't going to be going back to his little confession any time soon.

"Yes. I am." He answered simply to be polite, "What did Midorima-kun want?" Kuroko's blue eyes glazed over like an innocent puppy and hoped Akashi wouldn't scold him for letting Mirodima know.

But it didn't look like such an expression would work against the ex-captain...

"Why did you tell Shintarou I wasn't busy?" There was no frown or coldness to his voice but the smaller male knew better than to assume he was calm under that facade. Most likely, he'd be very angry.

Well, all he could do was explain himself.

"Midorima-kun is good friends with Akashi-kun. So you two should spend time together while you both are free. I thought that would make everyone happy." His eyes returned down to the table that had no cloth to hide the natural wood used to make it - the patterns in it varied due to that reason but it was still smooth to the touch. With his attention undivided and down on the table, he didn't see Akashi look away. He was thinking about what Kuroko had to say and wondered if that was the truth of the matter...

It was no secret that Midorima could easily differentiate between his personalities and Kuroko always seemed concerned over Akashi's wellbeing. Therefore the redhead couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Kuroko was just making sure he was in a healthy state of mind by having Midorima check in on him.

... Maybe that was giving Kuroko too much credit for planning...

A small sigh escaped Akashi's lips who returned his hands to resting atop of the table, "Visiting Shintarou may be pleasant in such circumstances." After all, the two were always up for a game of shogi which calmed the pair. How Midorima didn't get rattled from constant defeat was a mystery. Akashi noticed Kuroko's prying eyes from atop the cup he sipped from, the froth giving him a snowy mustache almost.

"Then you should take a break with him." That was his response and Kuroko looked happy behind his deadpan expression; maybe he saw this as a victory for himself. Which was perhaps why he let the conversation turn to idle chit-chat. The pair talked about work, their friends, plans they had made time for. Nothing unusual in that respect.

As time passed by, the two slowly drained their coffees and people came and left the small cafe, until eventually it was their time to leave. Akashi felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and felt it only necessary to thank Kuroko for the time to breathe and take another's perspective of his situation, "I hope the next time we meet isn't so far into the future." Akashi stated whilst sliding his unoccupied chair under the table they'd sat at, "Spending time with Tetsuya is most pleasurable." His eyes settled on Kuroko while he too neatened the space he'd been using, "Although... Seeing you with longer hair is quite unnerving." 

The response to his somewhat ragged look caused a smile that was forced not to turn into a chuckle, "Maybe Akashi-kun should be the one to trim in." The pair set off to pay their bill and the redhead - without permission - paid in full for their table number 8. Which of course transformed the smaller of the two's grins into a furrow, "I can pay for myself..." He uttered but only after exiting the shop, the fresh air clearing their senses of strong coffee.

Akashi simply straightened out his jumper, "I wanted to treat you." His smile directed at Kuroko was warm and he chuckled lightly, "Next time I will allow you to treat me."

Because that was what Kuroko wanted to hear...

"I refuse." He said sharply, but the redhead knew that was just the other's humour, "Akashi-kun would cause me to spend a fortune." They'd walked down to the end of the path by then and needed to part ways, so Akashi pushed his fingertips into his pants pockets ready to retrieve his phone to call Midorima back once the two separated.

"How unfortunate. There was a new coat a really wanted for autumn." The two smiled and Kuroko was thankful for how things had turned out. For all they weren't perfect, they seemed a lot happier and settled. The phantom was happy most of all that the redhad had been stable, despite him being forced down a path he didn't want. It made Kuroko question what sort of choices his highschool friend would make in life had he more control over it himself.

A sudden goodbye caused Kuroko to snap back to the present, who returned the wave gestured to him, "Good bye Akashi-kun, I'll arrange to meet you at the orphanage sometime." The two agreed and went their different ways for the time being and Akashi dug out his phone; time to work around his pans and meet Midorima. It hadn't been as long ago it saw him as it had been with Kuroko. But perhaps that was not surprising. The redhead was torn because of how he felt about the phantom. Time with him meant the world to Akashi, but every good bye was painful, and he worried what silly things he'd say to the smaller male should his emotions get the better of him...

Looking through his log book, Akashi hit dial on Midorima's number.

"It's me. I have left the cafe now." No room for Midorima to say hello as always...

The cold air was nipping at Akashi's ears and he made haste down to the parking lot around the street corner, Kuroko's figure already out of sight in the opposite direction. Midorima's voice rang back, "And was meeting him so hard?" 

It was like he was a therapist, not a doctor, "Meeting is never the hard part, Shintarou..."


	5. Chapter 5

After a short silence, it seemed like enough time passed for Midorima to gather his scrambled thoughts; he was currently working at home (or supposed to be if he wasn't on the phone to Akashi) in terms of getting around to referrals. Being a doctor really was a 24/7 job. Too bad you weren't paid for the hours it cut into your free time.

A light sight escaped Midorima's lips as he settled for not discussing the topic of 'Kuroko Tetsuya', "How would you like to meet up next week? I will try to get as much work done by next Saturday." He didn't want to say Sunday in case he would need to pull some all-nighters should he not be able to complete work by the Saturday.

The tall male hitched his glasses up the bridge of his nose and waited patiently for Akashi's short response, but by no means did that make it less of an impact, "I can't." He stated in a 'matter-of-fact' tone of voice, "I am making plans to foster a child for the day."

Akashi? Fostering a child? Of course to the now qualified doctor, the first thing Midorima thought of was fertility… And somehow he doubted that would be a problem with someone as perfect as Akashi, "I don't understand why."

The redhead – who by this point had reached the parking lot he'd been returning too – actually rolled his eyes and plucked his keys from the back pocket of his pants, "Shintarou, do you think I am prepared to have a child at this moment of time?" He left no room for an answer, because everyone knew the answer to that; no, "It's time I settled down as they say. So it would be a good idea to foster before rushing into anything."

To Midorima, it sounded as if Akashi was treating life as he did the first quarter of a basketball match…

"I see." Was his response to the confession, as if really it should have been expected. Akashi was settling into the leather seats of his car with the uncomfortable squeaks of material against leather filling the silence between the two, followed by the gentle closure of the car door. Midorima went on and Akashi sat quietly, "Will you and Hana both be spending the day with the child?" He tried hard not to direct this child-to-be as unfortunate… Although with Hana, it would probably go smoothly. Midorima had met her once before and she seemed sweet enough then.

"We have not discussed it. After all, it is me that needs experience."

Midorima swivelled around in his chair to face away from the computer screen that was loading up new patient documents so he could focus on the idea that formed in his mind, "Kise has been bombarding everyone with basketball dates," The first mention of that idiot blonde caused Akashi to shut his eyes in disbelief and rub his left temple, "You could take the child with you and Kise to see a match. Or play some street ball?" Midorima was compassionate enough to let that sink in before continuing, "Then, if you find the situation difficult, Kise can entertain the child you decide to foster."

The redhead slowly opened his eyes and let the world slowly come back into focus from a small blur. The suggestion was not bad. Akashi just doubted he could spend a day with Kise…

While it was true he'd grown up, his bad habits of acting immature had not completely left him, "I shall think about it. Thank you, Shintarou."

Because the idea was not immediately shot down, the shooting guard smiled to himself and wished Akashi a good day, only asking that he be kept updated about the situation. Thankfully, this was agreed upon before the two hung up and the redhead explained that arrangements would wait until tomorrow since he also had work to be done. And although Midorima wanted to remind the other to spend time with Hana he knew it would be futile because Akashi would always put work ahead of relationships. Placing his phone down against the desk he'd turned back to face, Midorima opened up his browser and decided it would be best to email Kise; it would reduce the shock and excitement Akashi would have to deal with should he decide to follow through with the plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Although being a model had been a great part-time job for Kise when he was younger, the slim blonde honestly never expected he'd still be working in the line during his mid-twenties… It was demanding, tiring, and honestly, keeping the physique was much harder now that he didn't play basketball every day. It also meant a lot of the time he'd be obsessing over trends and wasting valuable money on new clothes. The trouble was, he couldn't find any other job that really held his interest.

As he walked down the busy city streets filled with idle chatter and noisy cars he had to force himself to look directly ahead or remain distracted by his phone. Otherwise he'd find himself unable to resist the luxury shop window items.

The latter coping mechanism seemed to do the trick though, even if it did mean he was oblivious to the darkening skies above. However, since Akashi actually _agreed_ on a day out, he hadn't been able to quell his ever-expanding ideas that kept him happy. It started out as a trip to see a basketball match against high schools they had played at, then a professional game because they were more exciting. But to Kise, nothing was more exciting that the 'Generation of Miracles' coming out of retirement and playing against each other. So naturally he needed to invite everyone… But of course it wouldn't be the same as the good old times if their team mates didn't tag along! Thus, he began drafting an email to send to everyone.

Kise tried hard to stop himself from beaming in public but the smile etching his lips up simply could not be tamed. And oh… He found himself questioning what this was for again. Ah, Akashi fostering a child. If they all played basketball, the child may feel intimidated. Time to delete some of those contacts from the group email. Which almost made the blonde shed a tear. Almost… He didn't stop to think about whether Akashi would be okay with extra company. But hey! In his eyes (makeup indulged eyes) everyone was still close friends. So Akashi wouldn't mind them tagging along.

Yes, he kept telling himself that just so he would eventually believe his own excuse for seeing everyone else too.

A few lonely rain drops started to fall just as he sent out an invite and location – though conveniently excused Akashi himself from this group discussion – and umbrellas from every individual besides himself in the busy city centre shot up into the sky. It only took a matter of seconds after that for the rain to come down with force, attacking the plastic shields the people had put up with a thunderous rattle. It was enough to cause him to audibly huff aloud. Great. Now he would be soaked by the time he got to the photoshoot…

* * *

Author's Note:

I am sorry this chapter is short! It's more of a connecting chapter because the next one is going to be quite long... At least Momoi x Aomine is going to become a thing then. Please let me know if you're enjoying it~

Also, you may not know this, but I actually prefer Akashi x Midorima ;) Don't worry. This is remaining AkaKuro.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks of gloomy weather had passed and Akashi was forcing himself to realise that he was actually going to fostering a child. Today. It was hot and sticky, but the skies still looked perfectly clear, so despite the humidity it seemed like it wouldn't be cooled by some rain. He wore a light, collarless shirt and shorts with trainers – an attire he really wasn't used too anymore. But it was simply too hot.

Having not known what to bring, the redhead had sought advice from the apparent expert who'd told him that because it was Akashi, bringing money would be enough. That way, he could ask what the boy – Haruto – would like from a local shop. The phantom had better be of more help throughout the day…

After putting his wallet in his back pocket and grabbing the set of keys, he called out for Hana who was getting ready for a day out with her friends. She swayed around the corner to greet him and flashed a rehearsed smile, "Take care, Akashi-kun." Her voice was flowery like her name and they exchanged a dry kiss.

"Hm, that should be my line. If you are coming home early let me know. Otherwise call to be picked up tonight." His heterochromic eyes landed on hers and she couldn't maintain contact for more than a few seconds. Typical of her. She didn't understand his personality disorder (like many others who knew of his secret) which often led to him being shunned.

Still, Akashi managed to get a reply from her at least, despite the uncomfortable tension between them, "I will. Then you can tell me how you manage today. No doubt you will be perfect."

'Perfect'. Everyone still made sure the standard set for him was impossibly high.

An exchange of goodbyes was given before he headed out; it took him just over an hour to meet the others at an outdoors public park, there fields that were neatly maintained and footpaths carved out by gravel, small shops dotted about with the occasional crepe or ice cream stand – even cycling tracks and sports areas had been made available. A basketball court was one of such areas of course.

The only downside was that there was only one car park, but thankfully it wasn't too busy or too far from the others. For all Akashi was uncertain about children and how his life was at present, he couldn't say he felt nervous, more like indifferent. And partially drained because he knew what would be in store for the day – spending it with his old team mates was always tiring – but at least he'd been warned by their presence from Midorima. Still, he couldn't say he wasn't somewhat excited. It had been many months since he'd seen some of his old friends.

As he walked over to the fenced basketball area he was given a sharp wave by Kise who bellowed over to him, "Akashichii! You're late!" The redhead sighed and lowered his head in embarrassment; did he really still use such silly names? Obviously so... Besides, didn't they know Akashi's time-keeping was a little off? Drawing closer to them, he could make out who had turned up: Kise, wearing a t-shirt and shorts; Aomine and Momoi, wrapped up in each other's bodies even on a hot day like this; Midorima who wore pants like Kuroko who was in charge of the basketball that was propped under one arm, the latter stood with the 9-year-old boy Haruto.

Kagami and Himuro had been on vacation in America to see Alex, but the redhead didn't mind their absence. In fact, he'd have preferred a quieter day in all honesty.

The group uttered between themselves, the tanner of the bunch swiftly elbowing Kise to shut him up. Still, a smile graced Akashi's lips as he unbolted the heavy gate and let himself in, "Good morning everyone," He announced in his smooth voice as Momoi scolded both Aomine and Kise, "I am sorry for the delay but as you can see, I am here now." However, the redhead noticed a missing giant, "Where is Atsushi?"

As per the norm, Kise's voice rang out first, "Ah! He got lost but don't worry~" His fluctuations were too familiar and he realised why he avoided the loud individual, "We sent directions." His mascara-clad eyes narrowed just a little in a smug smile. Akashi had not become any less receptive but decided against interrogating the blonde, not while in the presence of a child.

"I see." Was all he gave in response while his attention turned to Haruto, who was surprisingly at ease around the large group. With a warmer smile, he gave the boy a wave (another seemingly obvious tip from Kuroko) and headed over, "It's nice to meet you, Haruto. I am Akashi Seijuro."

He felt scrutinised by his peers but would never let it fault him. Either way, the young brunette smiled back politely and seemed like an energetic boy, "Thank you Akashi-san! It's nice to meet you too!" Kuroko, who had one hand on the kid's shoulder, smiled wholeheartedly down at Haruto before crouching to be eye level.

"Do you want to play now that Akashi-kun is here?" The phantom heled out the ball in two hands which was quickly taken by the boy, who ran straight toward the nets.

As always, Akashi could not help himself from becoming a tutor, "Ah! Travelling." His hands rolled into light fists as he made small circles, the boy clearly caught off guard but tried to dribble anyway. When his attention returned to his friends the dumbfounded looks were taunting.

"Akashi…" Midorima closed his eyes in disbelief and pushed his glasses up his nose, a bag over his shoulder being set down on the tarmac floor, "He is supposed to have fun. Not be schooled." The redhead blinked silently while Aomine and Kise guffawed. As quickly as he'd corrected Haruto, he shot them a glare not to be reckoned with. From there, he saw a familiar figure of a giant and relaxed his features.

"Ah, here's Atsushi." It was a swift change in topics and only after a second did he notice another beside the looming figure. Was that… Nijimura? The small male was actually surprised. His head turned to Midorima, but he looked equally surprised. Kuroko on the other hand was smiling gently.

"Akashi-kun shouldn't come across as the meanest, so I invited Nijimura-senpai." The redhead's heart skipped a beat. The phantom never failed to astound him.

"Tetsuya, you think of everything."

* * *

Author's Note:

I'd like to say thank you to everyone still reading this! This chapter draft was going to turn out far too long, so I'm sectioning it off here as the next chapter will flow nicely... I hope everyone is enjoying the series. I'm determined to finish this one and follow my plan :)


End file.
